gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Nexus City
Grand Theft Auto: Nexus City is a game made by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Leeds in 2022 for the PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Windows/Mac/Linux. The game takes place in the far future (20460 to be precise) and thus differs from the futuristic settings of GTA 2 and GTA ACS. Story 28 Year-Old Icelandic-American Blake Johnson recently became CEO of Blapperture Mesa after the passing of Kevin Johnson. Scarred by a part time job he took 8 years earlier that almost killed him, leaving a gaping hole that took most of his lower abdomen, he must defend his company and close ones through violence and other means necessary when a new startup tries taking over. Endings Like GTA IV and V, GTA NC has multiple endings. This game has two endings. Blake and his friends take the fight to Aron Kraff in space nearby Sagittarius A*. Blake is forced to make a decision; A: Kill Aron Kraff and end Epsilonism. B: Kill Aron and Jump down as well. True Ending This is the Canon ending. If A is chosen, Blake will shoot Aron in the face with a Positron Uzi. Then he will dump Aron’s corpse into Sagittarius A*. The ship will fly off at the speed of time after Blake proclaims he will dump Cris Formage’s corpse into Sagittarius A* as well. The team lands on earth. Blake enters the Epsilon Center in Los Santos and then starts a violent shootout. After clearing the building he finds Cris Formage and tells him that his Fake Religion is over. Blake executes Cris Formage by shooting him in the cranium 4.6 Billion times with a Metalstorm Intra-Knife Accelerator in 4.6 seconds. He then exits and the team heads back home. The next day, Blake holds a celebratory party at his mansion and then the credits roll. Self-Sacrifice This ending is non-canon. If B is chosen, Blake will push Aron into the Black Hole and then say his last words then willingly fall in as well. Blake’s friends and relatives mourn his death and John takes over Blapperture Mesa. The cast is seen at Blake’s funeral afterwards and then spots Blake descending from outer space with the head of Aron Kraff.. Blake reassumes ownership of Blapperture Mesa and the rest of the ending plays out as ending A. Characters Protagonists Blake Johnson: 28 year old Blake hates life to an extreme extent after a long string of unlucky events. He considers himself dead because of his part time job at Fubar Eatshack. He must defend his honor, family business, friends and family. John Dawson: 27 year old male best friend of Blake. Met while in elementary school and have been friends ever since. Argues with Skyler Evergreen. Jay Turner: Close friend of Blake and John. Met in kindergarten. Very fast individual. Skyler Evergreen: Female best friend of Blake. Very weaponized and dangerous. You wouldn’t want to be on her angry side. Argues with John. Central Characters Alexander De Santa: Descendant of a retired bank robber from 2013. Debra Clinton: Descendant of ex-gangster from 2013. Charles Philips: Descendant of terrifying psychopath from 2013. Ms. Johnson: Mother of Blake. Katrina Stefandottir: Blake’s girlfriend. Minor Characters Joseph Collins: Mentioned to have killed 365 people in one year. Devon Formage: Member of Trevor Philips Enterprises. Good friends with Blake. Antagonists Aron Kraff: Devout Epsilonist. Wants Blake and his friends dead. Convinced Cris Formage to start a science division of Epsilonism. Cris Formage: Leader of Epsilonism. Named ''Worst Person Ever ''three times. Setting ''“Nexus City, the city of death and despair. How did it come to be known as such?” ''-Blake Johnson’s Monologue prior to the prologue. Nexus City is a very futuristic city, even more so than Anywhere City. However, no city in the GTA Universe is at peace. Nexus City is no exception. The crime rates and corruption have been going upwards for the last few centuries. Homicide is very common. New Features. Space Travel. The player can travel to space with special vehicles with orbital capabilities. Extremely massive map. The whole of the United States is playable territory. A new, revamped Cellphone interface. Character specific (Blake and John own iFruits, Jay owns a Bittersweet, Skyler owns a Celltowa). Graphics Unlike ACS, the game uses id Tech 7, however the player/NPC models are based on those from Yandere Simulator, so the engine is a hybrid of id Tech 7 and Unity. Also, unlike ACS, the map is entirely rendered with Blender 2.80. Also, the id Tech 7 engine’s Destructible Demons feature is overhauled, with enemies violently deteriorating in combat, and the player’s model being deteriorated gradually upon damage. New Weapons Rifles Laser Rifle (Two hit kill) Plasma Sniper (Disintegrates Target) One-handed Guns Photon Glock (Laser Pistol) Positron Uzi (Really Powerful Uzi with Lazer Ammunition) Ranged Explosives Launchers Fat Man RPG (Launches Mini Nuclear Explosives) Proximity Grenade Launcher (Launches Proximity Grenades) Machine Guns Coil Gun (Electricity Machine Gun) Photon SMG (Laser SMG) Impulse Minigun (Handheld Intra-Knife Accelerator) Melee Weapons Laser Cutter (Cauterizes wounds and stops bleeding) Rusty Knife (Gives tetanus to whoever is stabbed with it) Maintenance Unlike ACS, this game derives from the maintenance feature of Red Dead Redemption 1 mixed with RDR2’s realism. Also, injuries are area specific. For example, a bullet across the face will result in a scar across the face that bleeds. Maintaining Blake The player needs to eat. Over feeding him will adversely affect his stamina but give him more health while under feeding him will give him more stamina but less health. It will also change his appearance. Also, feeding him too much will make him throw up on the floor. The player also needs to sleep to recover stamina and health. Neglecting sleep will make his eyes have more shadows and his skin will become more pale. Unlike John, he doesn’t need to go to the gym. Maintaining John John needs more food than Blake due to his muscle strength. The player can feed him more than Blake. However, over feeding him will give him more fat and his muscle strength will decay. Under feeding him will give him less fat and less muscle. With John you have to go to the Gym. Again, sleep is mandatory to recover health and stamina as if you don’t sleep, John will develop eye shadows and pale skin. Maintaining Jay Jay is faster than the others so he can eat less. The over feeding and under feeding rules still apply. This time Jay needs to go to the Gym as well. Jay needs more sleep than the others. The adverse effects of neglecting sleep apply as well. Maintaining Skyler Skyler is more powerful than the others (bar Blake) so she needs the same amount of food as Blake. The rules regarding eating still apply. Skyler doesn’t have to go to the gym. She also needs the same amount of sleep as Blake. The adverse effects of a lack of sleep still apply. Radio Stations * Radio Nexus City (Futuristic, Electronic music, Dubstep, Drum and Bass, Drumstep) * Vice Classics (Power Ballad, 80s music) * The BeAt 420.4FM (Rap, Trap) * Bloody Hell (Metal, Rock) * Galaxy N7 (V a p o r w a v e, Synthwave) * The Nexus Talkshow God Damn * Nexus En Español (Spanish music) * West Nexus FM (Popular music) * Baritone 1123 AM (Classical, Baroque) * Yes We Did Come From Up North (Futuristic) New Vehicles Obey Catharsis Tailgater XT Canis Kamacho Genesis Arcana Imponte Deluxo 2 Apocalypso Pegassi Infernus Classic RUNE Kvass Truffade A-Type B-Type Dinka Jester HA Överflöd Entity ZZR 7 Belmondo Gx-3000 Coil HyperTruck Trivia This game has more gore than even Manhunt 2, almost making it AO by the ESRB. The aforementioned gore is mostly in part due to Blake Johnson and his appearance, he has a tendency to summon blood particles from his lower abdomen. The Maintenance feature from RDR2 is modified and you can now add hair. Thus the protagonists are more customizable than CJ from GTA: San Andreas. Nexus City is mentioned in Anywhere City Stories through a radio station (They Came From Up North FM) The game also lessens the crude humor from previous games. Instead, it has very dark and bloody humor. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles